


Is This It?

by shadowhunterlightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Break Up, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhunterlightwood/pseuds/shadowhunterlightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Raphael and Simon are friends with benefits, but Simon wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This It?

**Author's Note:**

> There is smut near the end of this fic so be warned if you aren't comfortable with it!

Simon was lying on the couch inside the Hotel DuMort, the other boy sprawled on top of him. His lips pressed against Raphael’s and he let out a moan, their shirts already been removed a minute before. Simon knew where things were going and if he were being honest, he had never been with a guy like this before. He was nervous.

“Hey um, can we talk?” Simon broke off the kiss and looked at Raphael. If someone would have said a month ago that he and Raphael would be doing this, he would’ve called the person crazy. It had taken a lot of effort on Simon’s part to get the older vampire to open up, and even though this whole _friends with benefits_ thing was fun and all, of course Simon wanted more; he couldn’t help but fall for Raphael.

“Yeah, what is it?” Raphael’s lips were swollen from kissing for the past half an hour, and he was sure that Simon was just as excited as him to continue what they were doing. But naturally Simon had to open his mouth to say something, something that Raphael actually found kind of cute. Not that he would **ever** admit that though.

“It’s just…what are we?” Simon didn’t know how else to phrase the question, and he was hoping that Raphael had a better answer than him. Sure, Simon had dated before, but it was with very few people and he had no experience dating a vampire, even though he happened to be one as well. Plus, Raphael was intimidating. He was getting used to him now, but sometimes the guy came off as super intense.

“What are we? Um…” Raphael wasn’t sure what Simon even meant. Did he mean boyfriends? The thought made him panic and he sat up, moving away from Simon. Raphael had never truly been in a relationship before, and the idea weirded him out. He was a _vampire_ for Christ’s sake; did he really need a partner? The easy answer was no, and though he was about to tell Simon so, the look on his face made him stop.

“It’s just…is this not fine? Do we have to label it?” He hoped that was a good enough answer but when Simon’s face dropped he knew he had said something bad. Even though Simon was officially a vampire now and even part of their clan, he still seemed so much a human to Raphael. And humans loved the idea of relationships.

“I mean, I just thought this was going somewhere. But I guess not.” Maybe Simon was overreacting just a little bit, but the guy was falling for Raphael, and if he didn’t feel the same way as he did, then what was the point of continuing whatever this was?

“I guess I’ll just go.” Simon grabbed his t-shirt and his jacket, and before Raphael could protest or say something that might have made him stay, Simon disappeared.

\-- **3 Months Later**

It had been such a long time since Simon had been back to the Hotel DuMort, and as he walked hand in hand with his boyfriend across the street, he couldn’t help but glance over at the old building. His heart ached every time he saw it and though he and Raphael had called it quits months ago, he couldn’t help but think about how he was doing.

“Hey! Earth to Simon?” The voice brought him out of his thoughts and he turned to look at Mike, the new guy who had piqued his interest in the past month.

Though Mike was handsome, he wasn’t Raphael-handsome. He had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and towered over Simon by at least six or seven inches, but he wasn’t Raphael. No one was, and no one ever would be. Unlike his former lover, Mike always told him what he was thinking, and though it was refreshing, he did like a little mystery in his relationship. And if he were being honest with himself, Mike was starting to just become routine to him.

“Sorry, I just… I was thinking.” Simon laughed it off, and the two of them continued on their walk. Neither of the boys noticed though that someone else was watching them, and he shoved the blinds closed as he made his way to the couch; the couch where Simon had said his goodbyes and then left.

Raphael was pissed. The feeling came around enough of the time, but he had never truly been pissed off by someone he cared about. That was a new feeling. How could Simon just move on so easily, after only a few months? The human he was supposedly dating wasn’t even interesting in the slightest, and he could even tell that Simon was starting to get bored of him. But even still, the nerve he had to walk past the last place he had seen Raphael, and then to just laugh it off? He clenched his fists, closed his eyes, and tried to calm down. He had a temper, he knew that, but people didn’t see it too often. He tried to be as calm and collected as he could, but right now he was angrier than he had been in a long time. He was only angry at the thought that maybe Simon liked this Mike character more than him, or that he made him laugh or made him smile like Raphael never did, or maybe he was just upset because the two of them had probably already had sex. He had had Simon before but he had messed up, and maybe that just made him more depressed than he would like to admit. It was true that he had stopped having meetings with the clan, and he had been drinking blood less and less. But Raphael didn’t want to admit that he was depressed, even though the signs were right in front of him. His heart ached and he didn’t know why; he thought there was something wrong with him. Pushing all of those thoughts aside he grabbed his jacket and opened the door to the Hotel, moving swiftly into the night.

\--

Simon felt miserable. Not because tonight he had broken it off with Mike, but because he had just wasted the last three months with someone he was only half interested in. He compared every other boy to Raphael, and even though he would never have the vampire back, sometimes he liked to imagine how their reunion would play out.

His band was due to play tonight and though there were more people out tonight than most times he played, he still felt lonely. Clary was out doing something with Jace and the rest of his friends were busy, so it was just him tonight. Or so he thought before someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around, staring into the dark eyes of Raphael.

\--

He wasn’t sure what made him decide to go to the dusty old club tonight, but his question was soon answered when he stepped inside and saw Simon near the back, looking over the set list. His band was playing tonight and Raphael hadn’t even known: he usually showed up to most of Simon’s shows even though he never made himself known.

Simon looked cute in his ruffled flannel shirt and those tight jeans that made his ass look heavenly, and Raphael could feel his fangs ache. He pushed the thought aside as he made his way to the back of the club, making sure Simon couldn’t see him before he tapped him on the shoulder.

“What are you doing here?” Simon asked, his eyebrows raised at the vampire. He couldn’t help but think the only reason Raphael was here tonight was because he had been missing meetings for the clan, something he didn’t want to attend anymore due to the one who was standing in front of him now.

“We need to talk. I… I’m sorry.” Those words were hardly ever spoken and even Simon was surprised to hear them escape Raphael’s lips. “I just think we should talk about us. I … miss you.” He fidgeted with his jacket, clearly uncomfortable with his confession. Simon had to admit, it was cute.

Before Raphael opened his mouth again Simon grabbed him by the shoulder, bringing them into the back room. No one was here right now and he was glad for that. Simon pushed him against a speaker and crossed his arms, still unsure where this was going.

“You’re sorry. So, what exactly do you **want** then?” Simon didn’t want to seem like he was super eager to get back to where they started, so he had to play it off like he didn’t care. Even though he cared very very much.

“I want you back. If you’ll have me. I know I was stupid to brush you off like that, but if I’m being truthful, I’ve been miserable without you. I want you, and only you. And if you want to date then…we can date. I’m up for that.” He nodded, trying to reassure Simon that he was all he wanted. Because it was true, and Raphael had never been in love before but he was sure that this was what it was.

“You’re an idiot. You know that, right?” Simon laughed, moving to wrap his arms around the vampire, looking into those eyes that he had seriously missed. He crushed his lips against Raphael’s, not giving him a chance to retort, and smiled when Raphael leaned into the kiss, his hands tangling into Simon’s hair.

Their lips moved as one and Simon allowed his mouth to open, letting Raphael’s tongue explore. Their tongues danced in each other’s mouths and Simon moaned, allowing Raphael to push him on top of the speaker as their hands moved to his hips.

Raphael had already undone the buckle on Simon’s jeans and was pulling them down when Simon felt their fingers wrap around his shaft, and he let out a groan. Sure, he and Mike had fooled around before but nothing felt as good as **this** and he leaned into Raphael’s touch, his eyes closing as they began to stroke him.

“D-don’t stop.” Simon managed to gasp as he quickened the pace, Raphael’s thumb sliding over the tip of his cock, teasing the slit as it already started to dampen with pre-cum. He was good at this, _really_ good at this, and he didn’t want him to stop. Everything felt so good but as fast as it had started, he already felt Raphael’s hand moving away from him.

“You know when I say don’t stop, I didn’t mean completely ignore my request.” Simon’s voice was husky and his eyes were dark with lust. He looked at Raphael, who he guessed could now call boyfriend, but instead of completely pulling away, Raphael’s hands moved to his own shirt, peeling it off his chest and tossing it to the floor.

“I never said I was done, did I?” He replied with a tone that was just as lust-infused as his own. Simon already knew what he meant and he was shaking off his own shirt, now completely unclothed on the speaker in front of him. He was buck naked but he was one hundred percent comfortable in front of Raphael and he pulled him in for another kiss just as the other’s jeans dropped to the floor.

The kiss was much more aggressive this time but Raphael pulled away once more as he sucked on one of his fingers, spreading Simon’s legs with his other hand as he did so.

“Are you ready?” He looked at Simon for reassurance and when he nodded, he pressed a finger to Simon’s entrance, pushing it in slowly so as not to hurt him.

“Jesus, you’re tight.” He could feel Simon relax a bit after a while so he pushed his finger in farther, starting to get into a rhythm as he thrust in and out of him. After a few minutes he was able to put in two, then three fingers, and knew Simon was close to finishing.

Simon was gasping and panting beneath him, and God he never knew that it could feel so good. His toes curled and his back arched as he felt himself getting close to release, but he sighed when he realized that Raphael had pulled out, spitting into his hand as he lubed up his cock.

“I’m ready. Just… just fuck me.” Simon groaned, surprised at himself how filthy those words had sounded coming out of his own mouth. He didn’t curse much but God he just wanted to feel something again.  

Without another second of hesitation, Raphael lined himself up with his entrance and slowed pushed inside of him, stopping when Simon started to wince.

“No, no it’s okay. I’m good. Just keep going.” Simon grabbed onto Raphael’s waist and sighed, letting out a groan as Raphael pushed in farther until his entire cock was filling him. There was a bit of pain but it all disappeared when Raphael began to move, his cock moving in and out of him until he felt a wave of pleasure.

“Oh shit!” Simon’s eyes must have rolled to the back of his head and his nails dug into Raphael’s hips, moving in time with him as he continued to fuck him. He could feel his own cock start to throb again and he moved his hand to touch himself but felt it get slapped away by Raphael, the vampire’s own fingers wrapping around his shaft instead.

Everything felt so good and he never wanted it to end, but he wasn’t expecting to feel even better as Raphael thrust in again, this time hitting his sweet spot. And by God, was it sweet.

“Oh fuck, don’t stop! Right there…” Simon gasped, his eyes seeing stars as the pleasure hit him, and within seconds he was coming, Raphael’s hand stroking him as his climax took over. A second later and Raphael was coming too, in time with Simon’s climax and they both screamed, crushing their lips together as they ground against each other.

Minutes passed and they just lay on top of each other, basking in each other’s bodies. Simon had never in his life felt that good and he wanted to do it again. But right now, he was content in Raphael’s arms. In fact, he would always feel content in his arms, but he knew that the show was due to come on soon. Simon sat up and pulled away from his boyfriend, grabbing for his clothes on the floor.

“We should clean up. I need to go on stage soon.” Simon pulled up his jeans and looked at Raphael. Definitely no regrets, and he grinned. “But I do hope to see you out there, cheering me on.”

“Oh yeah, for sure.” Raphael joked, kissing his lover’s forehead. “I’ll be here, don’t worry.”

And for once in Simon’s life, he didn’t.


End file.
